Tarqen
Tarqen - A race of short people (average height 150 cm. 180cm would be considered very tall.) with hollow bones. They are light and agile. Some believe they were able to fly in the past, but later lost their feathers and wings. This is deeply rooted into their culture. They worship birds and believe them to be the sacred animals. Those who hurt a bird in front of their eyes are usually seen as an enemy. Their skin color is originally pale, almost pink, but it can get a hue of almost any color. They are vegetarian as their stomachs can't really digest meat. This diet has effect on their skin, changing its color to the color of their diet. Some tarqen find red color beautiful, so they tend to eat a lot of fruits and seeds with that particular pigment. Amongst tarqen, the worst color one can have is the standard bland pink as it shows the person has an unhealthy diet. Tarqen also tend to reveal as much of their skin as possible and wear jewelry with feathers and colored piercings as those are considered beautiful in their culture. Tarqen tend to live with a lot of trees around them, but it's not rare to meet them in cities. They have prophecy between their people that one day they will fly again. So anyone who tends to pursue this goal is highly praised amongst tarqen. This caused a lot of scientists and engineers to rise up from their ranks and being one of those two occupations gives tarqen a high status amongst others of their culture. Their songs are known in the entire empire and beyond. Tarqen tend to perfect their songs to brilliance. Every tarqen is taught how to sing from an early age and most of them train their singing until death. It's not unusual to see a tarqen singer in a pub or even on the street to make some money. Lovi-Last Saturday at 4:37 PM oooohhhh that's cool! Greencz-Last Saturday at 4:37 PM it used to be a description for my book, so I'll edit it if it doesn't fit here. Otherwise I'll play that.and thanks Lovi ^_^Brett pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Last Saturday at 4:41 PM Janis-Last Saturday at 4:41 PM The Marked. of any conceivable "racial" background, they are all racialised as Marked. A special type of magically inflicted or inscribed tattoo allows itself to be passed down through generations, marking your family history on your skin. slave brands, victory marks, works of art. some are worn proudly, some are hidden in deepest shame. all are regarded with a mix of curiosity and disgust by the unmarked. the actual practise of tattooing is almost died out, the techniques lost to time, and they fade with every child born to someone unmarked. some people who are only an eighth marked will have tattoos so pale that they are almost like shadows. others regard themselves as a type of aristocracy or chosen people, coupling with others to merge tattoos and families into strange new combinations. those from the oldest families are so covered that their original flesh is almost lost to sight, only white eyes and white teeth vivid against blue-black skin. Brett-Last Saturday at 4:45 PM So, an Aspect (tagline for the character) for Tarqen characters could be "Scientist Set on Restoring the Tarqen to the Skies". Another could be "Captivating Tarqen Dancer" or "World-renowned Tarqen Operatic." Some skills we could make for them are Singing or Performance. Then, we could add Stunts (special abilities that use a Fate Point) like "Songbird: Use Singing vs. Will to stun the target for a turn" or "Ornithologist: Gain +2 on any social or knowledge check relating to birds. +4 to one relating to Tarqen."